Rewarding Christmas
by MoonliteCrescndo
Summary: The set-up: Sesshomaru has to buy a Christmas gift. The catch: it is for his brother’s sort-of girlfriend who also happens to be his co-worker who he might have feelings for. The predicament: Who knew that buying a present could be so complicated?
1. Default Chapter

Hey you all…this is in response to a challenge by Jade Garden, and I thought I would take her up on the challenge.  Why not?  Hope you like it…I will be continuing it soon! I hope to have it done before Christmas, but who knows.  Have fun with it.  

Read and enjoy,

-MC

Disclaimer:  All I want for Christmas is no more disclaimers.  I'm easy to please…

---------------------------------------

I paced back and forth, unable to think, unable to understand the sudden urge, the painful need to just, to just, accomplish my damn goal.  It was all very confusing; very very confusing.  

It had all started when she walked into our life on the pretense of business relationship.  Her company had the awful luck to be coveted by the ruthless and often dangerous Naraku and his company, the E-Axis of Vil.  Clever; like we wouldn't figure it out. So, her company, the Shikon Industries were under unfortunately under attack and she came to us, supposedly we screamed "SANCTUARY!" when actually our name was something more along the lines of Western Lands Incorporated.  And we had a Forest branch that belonged to my younger brother.  So, I guess we were a natural sanctuary for the Shikon to hide in, able to live among the trees in peace and harmony with the earth or some damn nonsense like that.  

Anyway, she came, she conquered, and she was still here.  However, she didn't seem to specifically want to conquer the heart of—ahem, my younger brother, Inuyasha, but she did.  However, she seemed to just be another one of my pathetic little brother's obsessions and I absolutely hated dealing with it.  But I did because it turned out that Shikon Industries was the perfect bedmate to the Western Lands…and my bother agreed, however in a less than business like manner.  No matter why the axis of evil wanted her.  Kagome was initiated into the Western Lands family (sounds so warm and fuzzy…) and the Shikon was now nestled safely in the Forest of Inuyasha, for better or worse, and figuratively or actually.  

However, unlike his other wenches, I found that this Kagome was actually getting somewhere serious with Inuyasha…or that could just be my imagination or wishing it to be so.  Since Kagome was a talented business woman I found it a little more than depressing that she should be tricked, manipulated, or otherwise, by the affections of my _dearest_ relation.  Not that I cared one whit about what went on in the bed of my stupid younger sibling but when it would directly affect work, that was when it crossed into the realm of me caring—and consequently having a say in it.  So, I sat the boy down and set down the ground rules.

"I don't want you to fool around with her.  Dump her if she is just a plaything," I said, while flicking away some imaginary dirt from my immaculate desk. Ah, the peace an organized and clean workspace could give one was astonishing.  It was a wonder to how Inuyasha ever got anything done for his…_office,_ loosely speaking, of course, was an absolute mess.  Kagome, for one, understood this aspect of the workplace quite well.  Whenever I needed to walk by her office on my daily stroll to my personal break room, her office was never so much a pin out of place.  Well, that was my sidelong observation while strolling to lunch thinking about nothing but food and perhaps another corporate takeover.  That's life for you…

"Where do you come off with the right to think you can just order me around like that?"  He asked, raising his voice unnecessarily.  I never understood why people raised their voices, you could understand them perfectly, get your point across better and still remain the very essence of calm when inside you were fuming "what the fuck is going on here?"  without taking your voice above normal tones.  Inuyasha never did understand that one.  Subtlety is not one of his strong traits.

"Habit; I have been ordering you around since you arrived in this world blue, bloody and still grasping your mothers breast for the life of you.  And since your most recent…_relationship, if you could even call it that, if it goes wrong, could directly affect this company.  Now I, for one, believe, that being the head of this company, secures my right to order you around in this fashion.  If you dip your nib in the corporate dating pool, Yasha, you have surrendered your right to be free of me.  So get over it and listen to me or drop the girl and find another one exactly like her outside the office."  I didn't really care about his response because he knew as well as I knew that I was correct, and everything that he could say henceforth would be defunct.  I looked up and was a little surprised at the small smile on his face.  What was he up to?_

"Well, brother _dearest_ when you put it that way, how can I refuse?  Speaking of Kagome, however, I wanted to ask about Christmas.  Every year we have such a boring Christmas at—"

I took a deep breath.  _Smirk and nod, Sesshomaru, smirk and nod! NOOOOOOOO!_  _What the fuck is going on here?  He knows I covet that time away from work every year.  It is the only vacation that I allow myself to take.  He is not going to ruin MY time of the year with some stupid bed warmer!  _

"—home that I wanted to know if I could invite Kagome to come and stay with us that month.  It is such a wonderful time of year, and to share it with loved ones…" he trailed off, looking wistful in that fake way that made me want to rip his arm off and beat him with it.  He knows exactly what this holiday means to me and there is nothing that can be done about it.  The wench simply cannot come.

"I don't think that's necessary."  Inuyasha smirked evilly again.  I was beginning to understand why my father had told me to watch this one.  He was a wily fellow and I was ready to shoot him for it.

"Oh, but it is, Sesshomaru, it is.  If I want to be serious about her I must invite her…especially after…" he trailed off again, baiting me to ask the inevitable question of—

"Why?"  _Playing with fire will get you burned, boy, I thought to myself.  He better have a damn good reason for this absolute inconvenience._

"Because when Kagome mentioned her family would be out of town and she would be unable to be with them due to complications at the office I might have mentioned that we could provide some solace in the fact that her family is gone by providing a family for her, with our traditional month-long hibernation every winter.  She seemed more than delighted to come…"  

It might be a bluff, it might not, yet I didn't really want to call it on him at the moment.  I was simply trying to just have a restful and peaceful "hibernation" as he lovingly put it, in his own delightful words, this Christmas, but he had to go ruin it with a non-family member's presence.  This was unprecedented.  Even when father courted mother she was not allowed to come to the tradition of a month of sanctuary until she was married into the family.  Now that it was just Inuyasha and I, tradition had become a month in the mansion acting like it was a bachelor pad—except Inuyasha had to keep his women off the premises.  This was my time to relax, not be the sole audience member in the drama that is Inuyasha's pathetic love life.  However I could not deny the fact that he was correct, it would be most rude to deny the women he is "courting" the honor of _gracing us for my…one…month…of…solitude; especially since she was most important to the company._

"Very well; however she is to stay in your wing of the mansion.  And she can't disturb me.  For anything."  I hated compromising.

"But brother dear, you know that my wing is insufficient for her needs since my bedroom is the only room not being redecorated.  And sorry to say but our relationship has not progressed to such a level where that kind of intimacy is needed."  He smirked again and I had the distinct feeling that he was planning something.  What, I had no idea.  But he was correct about the wings.

"Very well, she shall stay in my wing…but in the guest rooms at the end of the hall."  I almost sighed but stopped myself when I noticed that Inuyasha was still dallying about the doorway.  "What is it?"

"Well, you do remember that you were having new marble put in the guest bathrooms this year and since the workers won't be there for the month it will be unfinished.  So, that only leaves…"

"Mother's old room."  It was true, I was largely redecorating the mansion since Father died because I wanted to make my mark on the place, give it some style, make it more of a sanctuary than just my father's old home.  I had redecorated my room, or the master bedroom to my liking but I left my mother's bedroom, connected to the master, alone.  I didn't want to ruin the memory of her with redecorating it.  But now the wench had to stay there.  This was turning out to not only be an inconvenience, but shaping into an entire fiasco.  

"Yes.  So it seems you will at least be seeing a bit of her.  Unless you would like me to move into your chambers for—"

"Don't continue; you know the idea is ludicrous."  Inuyasha left my office laughing hysterically and I felt more or less used in some fashion I never felt before.  Before I could bring my hands up to rub my temples to try to soften the power of my headache, he came back, still chuckling and smirking.

"By the way, you know you have to get her a Christmas gift now, too…"  he smiled once more and then left, the swing in his step lighter since he KNEW he had a one up on me.  I never bought anyone Christmas presents.  But the wanker was right.  I had to buy her one since she is a partner and she is staying in my home.  If anything, I knew when propriety told me to push down my pride and suck it up.  It still didn't mean I had to like it.  

I was about to leave for my stroll to my personal break room when there was a light knock on my door.  

"Come in," I called, wondering why Marlene (my secretary) hadn't notified me of a visitor.  When she walked in, the first thing I noticed was her happiness.  It radiated off her in tangible waves and I wanted to strangle her with these physical manifestations of her emotions.  _I don't need this right now; you are the one who is ruining my solitude._

"Hi, Mr. Takamada.  I just wanted to thank you in person for inviting me to your home.  I know how much of an inconvenience—"

_Yeah, you're right._

"—this must be, but I thank you for extending the invitation.  I just can't believe Christmas is coming so soon, I had forgotten it.  I usually spend time with my family but I can't this year.  Actually, it's really my time for a break from everything and allows me to just curl up and do whatever I would like.  It's like my hibernation time…"  She blushed prettily when I quirked an eyebrow at her.  There is that hibernation analogy again…However, I was a little surprised that she had mentioned it at all.  I wonder if Inuyasha told her about my feelings on this holiday…I continued to look at her until she finally brought her eyes back to mine.  We stared at each other for a while until she turned away, blushing again. How was this girl with Inuyasha? "Well, I just wanted say thank you."

"It was not necessary.  There were no…pains in the invitation."  

"Oh, I know, sir, but I also think that since it's such an important time of year I should thank you for allowing yourself to spend it with someone outside the family."

"Nonsense.  You're a part of the company's family."  I didn't know why I was pressing this point, but it seemed like the right thing to do.  I wanted to make her feel less guilty about inviting herself over and taking away my peace and quiet?  What was going on?

"Well, I thank you again, sir. Have a good lunch."  And with that she left, her hips swaying, giving her backside a nice twitch from the pumps she was wearing.  I see, _that's_ why she is with Inuyasha.  

So that was how I found myself in this predicament; confused and wondering.  I was wondering what to buy the girl for Christmas, but I also wondered why the hell it mattered to me; for I could get her anything, some expensive nonsense but I didn't want to do that.  No.  No, now I had to actually want to give her something she wanted, simply because she was a kindred spirit in the belief that Christmas was an important time of the year…


	2. Beauty and the Beast

Goodness, you people are more conniving than I am!  However, I can't tell you about what Inuyasha's plans are in this however I can tell you that Kagome in completely innocent of them…Now, have fun with this chapter and don't forget to respond!

Review and enjoy,

-MC

By the way…I don't own Disney either…or anything else attached with that.  

--------------------------------------------------------------

I was starting to hate Christmas time, especially with her.  It wasn't that she was annoying or anything for that matter, it simply disturbed me that I had to get her a blasted Christmas present and I had no idea where to start.  I know, I could get her the generic platinum name plate but I got her one of those when we had merged.  Damn my intuition.  Furthermore, I needed to think of something quick because it was eating up my precious time at home to even think about the stupid present.  Okay, so it also didn't help that she was going to be starting to "move in" tomorrow and I didn't appreciate having to lock the door that connected me to the memories of my past and allowing someone to sleep in those rooms.  And since she has to think that life at the Takamada household is just dandy, doesn't that entail having to buy Inuyasha a present as well?  Shit.  I am not enjoying the implications and inconveniences of this…_arrangement.  This is why you never date anyone in the office.  Why couldn't my stupid sibling learn this so he wouldn't have to agitate me further?_

There was a sharp knock on my door issued as a "warning" before she walked in.  "I just wanted to see if you had the stock reports on file for the 2001 Calendar year.  Marlene told me you liked to keep them in your office."  She was all business like and I was interested.  I leveled her with my gaze and was rewarded when she smoothed an imaginary wrinkle out of her skirt and suit jacket set.  

"You are correct with that information however they are also available on the company's database if you use the password I gave you.  But since you undoubtedly didn't memorize the password you can use—"

"Fukai Mori.  I thought it was funny because, well, nevertheless I remembered it.  If that was all it was, then I'm sorry for the interruption." She turned to leave as I raised my eyebrow.  NO ONE ever bothered to remember the passwords I gave them.  It was time for a test…

"Encryption code."  She turned back to me as her eyes lit up and she smiled a little evilly.  Oh, she knew the game was on now.

"Falcon strikes. One word."

"Informational database."

"Tenshi angel.  Two words."

"Financial reports."

"King Library."

"Semester product sales."

"Magic chan."  She was good.  The glint in her eyes became a fire as I continued with my "test."  Perhaps she would be someone I could approve of after all.  Before I could ask her the password for the treasury office my secretary announced that lunch was served in my private dining rooms.  If it wasn't the fire in her eyes, I don't know what provoked me to ask her to join me, or for her to decline.  However, before she left she gave me a little smile that told me one thing; she had won that round.  Throughout lunch all I could think about was how she amazed me with her proclivity for changing her attitude on me right when I thought I had figured her out.  That was something that amused me endlessly.  Kagome Shrine.  Life was just different with her around.

The holidays had begun and she was due to arrive at the house any moment, no doubt with her whole life and five move-in vans, terribly excited and overjoyed to be moving in with her "boyfriend" (I rolled my eyes) or whatever the hell Yasha was.  He certainly didn't act like anything more than an idiotic hormonal teenager.  Pathetic whelp.  There was a sharp knock on the door and I heard some commotion as Kagome herself was ushered in, looking quite disgruntled and only carrying three suitcases and a backpack.  She herself was clad in jeans, converse and a light blue sweater that was a little short for when she lifted up her hands in annoyance when her suitcases fumbled and I was privy to a sight of her slightly tanned stomach.  Not that I was looking, mind you.  She was entirely too casual and I would inform her of the fact once I stopped staring, I mean, ahem, she spotted me—I knew because of the upturn of her frown into a smirk.

"Hello Mr. Takamada, would you be so kind as to show me to your room?  Toad-boy here has obviously taken a disliking to me and decided to skip out on his duties."  I suppressed a laugh for said servant Jaken didn't like anybody, DID resemble a toad and wasn't skipping out on his duties for I wanted to show her the rooms myself.  They were my mother's, after all.  

"Right this way, Kagome," I purred and she blushed slightly at the use of her first name.  I usually called her Ms. Shrine, professionally.  However, she was in my home now and I could call her anything I damn well pleased.  

I led her up the winding staircase and then into my personal wing, all the while inwardly gritting my teeth every time she made the least amount of noise that could mean she was going to drop her luggage on my new marble floor.  I arrived at the door and ushered her in, turning on the light behind me and closing the door.  

"These are your rooms for the remainder of your stay.  You may go anywhere you like in the mansion as long as you stay out of my private rooms and study.  Also, you will note that dinner is promptly at six so please be on time.  And while you're in my house please refrain from wearing jeans, it is most indecorous."  I went to leave when I felt a small hand grasp my large wrist, barely able to wrap around the entire width.  I turned back to her, wondering what on earth she could have to say when I noticed her little smile and raised an eyebrow.

"Is there anything else you desire from me, milord?" She giggled a little but she had still not released my wrist.  Is there a double meaning in that?  I couldn't help think it as her hands slid away from me and she sauntered back to her bags, allowing me a full view of her figure.  She bent over and perish the thought, but she had a nice ass.  I simply stood there; looking shell shocked as she turned around and gazed at me with her widely innocent green eyes in astonishment that I was still in the room.  No, I don't think she knows what she is doing at all.  _And just what is she doing, Sesshomaru?  Nothing, absolutely nothing at all.  _Right, I'll believe you when pigs fly and Yasha is smart.  _Humph.  Never going to happen.  __Exactly.  _

I resisted the urge to growl at myself as I turned to leave yet again.  Just as my hand reached the doorknob she coughed a little.  

"Thank you for the rooms, Mr. Takamada.  I appreciate this, honestly, I do."  I stood with my back to her, facing the door, not wanting to turn back around and face her.  "I will take care of the business while you're gone, don't worry.  I…umm.  Okay."  She probably wanted to go on with some emotional drivel about her mother so I just took my cue and left the room.  Behind the door I heard a small sniffle and I turned on my heel to sweep to my study, trying not to think on what Yasha told me what was _really_ going on.  

----

"Sesshomaru, you have to let her come!" He was yelling quite loudly even though it didn't really matter for he had come over to my flat in the middle of the night when I told him that she couldn't actually come even though she was an employee and she was previously invited.  I had went back and forth on this problem for the whole couple of weeks before she was to arrive and that day I had decided on her not coming after all.

"Why, dear brother, shall I do this? You have already given me your arguments beforehand.  This is ultimately for me to decide since I have the most to loose.  You simply get a fuck-buddy that's closer to home.  Closer to home?  What am I talking about?  She IS at home."  I smirked evilly at this while Yasha looked on stone-faced.

"You want to know the real reason why she can't go home?"  I nodded a little, finally happy he was about to tell me the whole story.  Most likely the wench was pregnant and he had lied to me—again, being stupid and irresponsible in the office.  "Because, because I think I am falling in love with her.  I think she is the one and I want to get an opportunity to get to know her better.  And the fact that her mother is in the hospital IN JAPAN and Kagome's passport isn't going to be updated and ready until a month from now, way passed Christmas holidays.  I think she needs someone to comfort her right now."  He sighed, showing more emotion for the woman than I gave him credit for.  Well, I didn't want them to do anything nasty in my mother's room!

"Please refrain from having sex in my mother's room.  It is right next to mine and I think we at least deserve to give the woman a little respect in her death."

"Hey!  She is my mom too!  And anyways, Kagome is a V-card member."

"A what?"

"A V-card member.  A virgin.  She is saving herself for marriage or some bloody nonsense like that.  We have barely even kissed.  But I think once I have her going, we won't have to—"

"Yasha!  As much as I _enjoy speaking to you about your sex life, or lack there of, do refrain from ever speaking to me about it again or I will have to resort to serious measures.  But I am _so_ glad to hear you respect her beliefs."  I rolled my eyes at that and got back to work, successfully fazing out Yasha and his perpetually imprudent mannerisms.  _

----

So her mother was sick and she couldn't go to visit her until her passport was up to date.  Humph.  There was a reason why one would take care of these things right away instead of putting them off until the last minute.  Stupid women.  

I sat down to my desk to do some work but I couldn't stop thinking about the woman sniffling in my mother's room.  I remember hearing that sound when I was a child, hearing the yelling, hearing—_Stop it!  _I took a deep breath and rubbed my temples, unable to concentrate.  Jesus, I knew the women would drive me to a distraction.  Speaking of which, what was I going to get her for Christmas?  Closing my laptop I took out a piece of paper and an ink pen and wrote a list.  One side read; 

Things I Know About Her

The other side read,

Things to Get Her.

Now, to make a list.  Well, I knew she was somewhat dating Yasha (which is yet to be seen for I never manage to see them together which is quite annoying because is he expecting me to entertain HIS piece of ass—nice piece of ass—while I get nothing in return?  If Yasha thinks this is just some amusement I am going to kill—) and that she works with my company.  She is neat, enjoys suit jacket sets and hasn't seemed to come to terms with the fact that she is an adult now, when she dresses like a college student.  She didn't look bad, per say, it was just a far cry from the lovely dress suit sets and pumps I am used to seeing her in.  It is like that everywhere.  When you see people all the time in the same type of clothes you can't really imagine them in pajamas or anything.  I slightly suspect doctors walk around with stethoscopes around their necks and clipboards in their hands even at home, taking notes on the temperature of their houseplants.  (Piece of ass!  She isn't his piece of ass because she is still a virgin!)  I also know that her family is in Japan, she is a shrewd business woman and she actually memorized our passwords.  (So if I'M not getting any and YASHA isn't getting any does that make us on the same ground with her?)  Humph.  This is pathetic.  Moving on to "Things to Get Her."

Now, this is where the real problem is.  What do I get her?  I don't like running around in circles…

She was on time for dinner.  Yasha was no where to be seen and it was good because I might have strangled his sort-of-girlfriend.  She came in wearing…I can't even say it, my eyebrows twitched when she sauntered into the dining room.  She, she was wearing…a ball gown.  Not jeans, not a simple skirt, not something semi-appropriate, but a ball gown.  A full on, yellow-ruffles-long-white-gloves-hair-flawless-curves-displayed-please-shoot-me-ball gown.  

"Mr. Takamada, is this more appropriate for you?  I thought this was a formal affair?"  She smirked tenaciously and I grit my teeth.  I know what I would give her for Christmas: a wake up call.  How did she know how to press my buttons?  

"I think you should change."  She frowned at that and stood.

"Goodness, talk about Beauty and Beast, now," she smirked while she left the room without a backward glance.  

"Beast…huh…" I scoffed once she left, knowing that I was really in all actuality being a beast.  A beast that ate dinner alone that night for she never came back.  Eh, the less the merrier, I always say.  

She walked into the kitchen and physically stopped brushing her hand through her hair when she espied me in the kitchen, cooking myself some eggs.  I wasn't a connoisseur in the kitchen, but I had a few key recipes and I was always eager to learn.  Cooking always left me feeling a little less stressed, it was something I had complete control over, instead of the fake control I enforced on everyone to believe I had.  In reality, things were hanging on by a thread, my actions sometimes the only thing that could keep the company in balance.  It wasn't that we were doing badly; it just seemed as if Naraku and E-axis of damned Vil was always on my tail for one merger or another.  Bloody prick.

"Morning sunshine," I smirked pretentiously while I served her a plate of eggs that I decided I should share since this was the "perfect" household and breakfast is just a jolly time.  God knows the lies Inuyasha fed her.  However, she just stood by the door and shook her head.

"Sesshomaru, you don't have to put up an act for me.  I know you don't exactly approve of our…_relationship or whatever it is, but that doesn't matter.  Just be yourself.  I don't mean to intrude."_

The woman was actually attempting to put ME at ease in MY house.  What the hell else did this strange creature think she could solve here?  Why not cure the ridiculous hatred I harbor for my brother, the resentment of my late father and then after that she can get a hand in for world peace.  Honestly, if she smiled one more time I might have to strangle her on the mere fact that she is totally insane.  No one can be that happy _all the bloody time.  Inuyasha has a hard enough time trying to be stupid constantly.  I nodded at her but inwardly rolled my eyes.  Women.  _

"Still have breakfast with me…I didn't make all these bloody eggs for nothing, now did I?"  I gave her my sweetest smile and I heard her laugh while the kitchen door closed.  It would have been nice to not have breakfast…alone, I guess.  

I started to read my book but I just felt restrained in the house for some reason.  Why did this happen now?  I've always been completely content having the time off.  Just the house felt oddly…too large or something (and no it was not because of HER and whatever she did because she was not affecting anything I was feeling, she was not).  I huffed at this and left the house, driving to the shopping district to do a bit of Christmas shopping.  Ugh.  The streets were already littered with consumers.  Pathetic.  I continued window shopping, hoping something would catch my eye when I turned and saw the Disney store look out behind the corner.  _Beauty and the Beast…I urged myself to go look in the store.  I almost reached for the handle when I turned around and left, something telling me it still wasn't good enough for her.  A movie?  Humph.  This Sesshomaru did NOT give movies.  _

I walked back to the car with my hands in my pockets, troubled with one thought.  _Seventeen more days…seventeen more days…_


	3. Got to Get You into My Life

Hey you all, thanks for the reviews.  As for some comments, I KNOW Kagome's last name isn't Shrine, but its AU…so…she doesn't have to have the last name she has in the show.  In fact, if you read practically ALL of my other stories, she has different last names in each.  

Speaking of last names, if anyone recognizes "Takamada" I just wanted to say that I talked to SF about that and she was cool with me using the name.  Just for future reference.

Read and Enjoy!

-MC

-------------------------------------------

Christmas time is here.  It was apparent in everything that was around—the lights, the trees, the decorations…everything hailed the coming of the birth of Christ, or for others, the meaning was less religious and involved a fat man in a red suit who snuck into your house to give you presents.  (Which when you think about it is entirely creepy because I mean, this large man is coming into your house for who knows what and then EATS your cookies and DRINKS your milk like he trusts you or something and then he goes and leaves you a PRESENT.  What is this insanity, honestly?  Who comes down a chimney to get themselves DIRTY and SOILED and then gives you PRESENTS like it is the most normal thing in the world?  Why do not the children of the world see how strange and unusual this practice is?  Certainly, yes, I still believe in Santa, but oh come on, like YOU don't? And if you tell anyone I'll kill you even I discovered the insanity behind the madness and belief system that is Santa.  AND I NEVER degraded myself to sit on someone's lap.  THAT is NOT Santa, thank you.  Anyways…) However, walking around the grounds of my home, where snow had already littered the grown in cold drifts, I couldn't get into the mood.  I mean, usually I was in full swing of listening to delicate Christmas tunes (alone), decorating our gigantic tree (alone), drinking eggnog (yes, alone), Christmas shopping online for myself (admittedly, alone), reading Dickens by the fire and other classics (still alone) and contemplating life and the meaning of Christmas (of course alone).  However, full swing was more lack there of and I don't understand why.  Was there something missing this year?  Did I make the eggnog recipe incorrect (reason why it tasted bitter?), were the Christmas tunes off key (did the CD get scratched?), was the tree a little too green (had Jaken cut it down too early?), was Dickens getting boring? (admittedly, I read it numerous times), was shopping online considered insufficient (have I really become the man who has everything and will be forced to get myself gifts labeled 'for the man who has everything' which is only a gadget that combines about five things I already have into one contraption?) What is going on?  Could there be something else that I wanted?  Scratch wanted—could there be something else that I needed?

Working was impossible.  To dwell on later:  When she said "our" relationship, did she mean hers and Yasha's or…mine and hers?  Was there a relationship between us?  Did that mean anything when she said there was a relationship?  Do you think she was insinuating something?  Does she think that I could like her—like that? Because if that was what she was thinking that that was completely ludicrous and—

"Oh hello Ms. Shrine," she smiled at me as she walked passed my study in order to get to her room—not! her room—my Mother's room.  She simply walked by without a word and I resumed my pout behind the paper.  Bitch.

"Sorry, I had to get you something," she said, sauntering into my study without a knock or anything.  Rude.  Wait, did she say get ME something?  Did she get me a present?  It isn't Christmas yet…

"Here, Wallace wanted me to give you this from the office," she handed me the envelope but I was distracted by a) the fact that her blouse buttons stretched over her breasts when she bent over to hand me something b) I quite enjoyed the show especially since she had no idea and c) she wasn't giving me a present.  Highly upsetting. "Oh, and here, its just something little, but you know…" she blushed and handed me another small package.  It fit in the palm of my hands and as I unwrapped it I was surprised to see what she gave me.  "I thought you might need it since I noticed you always put your glasses into your pocket straight away.  And, well, that could scratch them, you know."  She blushed again as I revealed a very handsome soft glasses case that could fit right into my suit pocket without looking unusually bulky or utterly unruly.  Well, this was about the first Christmas present I have received in a while.  Well, other than the mandatory Christmas parties at work before we left when I was forced to receive stupid presents like platinum nameplates and silver-plated staplers.  Honestly, who needs those?  This present was a need-gift.  A need was seen and it was met with the present in question.  

"What, no ball gown tonight?"  I asked when I finally came back from my little reverie.  At that her face hardened and I almost laughed.  She opened her mouth to speak when someone who was definitely NOT invited into my study decided to show up.

"Oh, there you are, darling," Yasha said while wrapping his arms around Kagome.  For some reason I had to restrain the urge to snarl.  They shouldn't be doing that in MY study in front of ME.  She obviously agreed as she removed herself from his arms and turned to me.  However, Yasha spoke first.

"We won't be joining you for dinner tonight.  However, I, well, I have to go on a trip for a while, something I need to take care of," he smiled fondly at Kagome's scowl.  I again resisted the urge to show everyone what exactly I ate for lunch.  

"Where are you going?" She asked, trying (unsuccessfully) to look quite bored at the prospect of him leaving (when we really knew she was totally put out) by picking a piece of imaginary lint from her jacket set. How can she look so sexy in a skirt with a nice slit and a blouse that might be a little too tight across the—SHE WENT TO THE OFFICE LOOKING LIKE THAT? I stood and grabbed her wrist and shoved Yasha out the door.

"Leave," I growled before slamming the door in his face.   I turned back to Kagome, who was currently staring at me as if I had grown five extra heads in a matter of seconds.  "You went to the office in this—" I said, while waving my hands wildly in the air, OBVIOUSLY explaining that I meant her outfit.  She glanced at her clothes and shrugged, not quite getting my point.  I still held onto her wrist and I used it to drag her body towards mine.  "You cannot distract people with these, these, insidious clothes!"  I grappled at nothing to forbid her to wear something that was perfectly fine for other women to wear to work.  However, the idea that she was being googled at like a piece of meat disturbed me greatly.  Still, her innocent eyes stared at me, large and surprised.  My voice softened.  "Do you want to know what you do to every man who sees you?"  I whispered into her ear.  I abruptly leaned her back as I kissed her, cradling her head in one hand and the other around the small of her back as I bent her mercilessly from the onslaught of my kisses.  Dragging myself away from her mouth (which tasted better than any eggnog, I assure you), I stood up with her still in my arms.  Completely dazed, Kagome then stumbled out of my hold and walked to the door.  Turning around slyly, she resembled a sinful angel that did not suit her supposed virgin (wait, V-card) tendencies as Yasha conveyed in his awful rendition of his sexual problems.  

"Don't tell Inuyasha you thanked me like that for your present," she murmured.  "And I didn't think this suit did that to any man.  However, I thank you for showing me the consequences of such.  I shall refrain from wearing like attire in the future.  No one would want a repeat performance of today."  And with that she swayed out of my damn study.  Straitening my dress shirt and dusting off my pants, I shook my head in disbelief at what I just did.  Sitting back down at my desk and bringing my shoes to sit atop my desk (honestly, I never did that) and folding my hands over my stomach I looked like the proverbial cat that got the cream.

"I want a repeat performance, Kagome.  And I'm going to get one."  I smiled evilly, feeling much better since this holiday started.  

Again taking a walk down through the shopping district I espied some clothing that I think would be appropriate for MY employee to wear to work.  It was from 'Pretty and Pregnant.'  I almost walked into that store to buy her some present as a joke, but I decided from the vicious stares I was already receiving from just hovering around the front of the store without an obvious mate would prove that Kagome would not appreciate my humor.  Not that I thought she was saying she was overweight (or pregnant—dear god please!) in any manner, but these clothes weren't revealing anything whatsoever.  Perhaps the woman should not be allowed to go to work at all—then she can wear her jeans and converse and cute sweaters all the—(cute?  Cute?  What the hell?  I need to go home).  

Once I collapsed on my bed I tried to think of something to really give her.  Time was running out in the most dire way.  Casually draping a hand over my face to physically or metaphorically block out any kind of distractions, my nose caught the scent of fresh blueberries.  Getting up to see who had snuck them into their room (ummm…let me think…the only other person here is—Kagome!)  I found myself outside the conjoining bathroom.  Carelessly, like most women, my side was NOT locked.  So, I walked in, without a care in the world, wanting to honestly know what was smelling so…bloody…good.  However, the thing that first hit me was probably the music blasting from the in-bathroom sound system.  And no, no, it was not Christmas music, the Christmas CD was resting gently on the counter along with all the other CD's I keep in there.  No, I was privy to the listening delights that are the Beatles.  

_I was alone I took a ride I didn't know what I would find there_

_Another rode where maybe I could see another kind of mind there_

_And suddenly I could see you_

_Did I tell you I need you?_

_Every single day of my life_

_You didn't run you didn't lie_

_You knew I just wanted to hold you_

_And had gone you knew in time we'd meet again for I had told you_

_Oh you were meant to be near me_

_Oh and I want you to hear me_

_Say we'll be together every day_

_Got to get you into my life!_

_What can I do, what can I be_

_When I'm with you I want to stay there_

_If I am true I'll never leave and if I do I know the way there_

_Oh and I suddenly see you_

_Oh, Did I tell you I NEED YOU EVERY SINGLE DAY OF MY LIFE_

_Got to get you into my life!_

_Got to get you into my life!_

_I was alone I took a ride I didn't know what I would find there_

_Another rode where maybe I could see another kind of mind there_

_And suddenly I could see you_

_Did I tell you I need you?_

_Every single day…_

And she stopped singing along.  And then 'Santa Baby' came on.  Jesus, woman!  She is crazy.  Who listens to the Beatles AND Santa Baby?  And was she singing that song for someone, like does she want someone in her life?  Yasha?  (Gulp) Me? Shit shit shit shit bloody shit.  Slamming the door on the way out I barely took notice that she would probably hear the sound.  Santa Baby played in the background, 

_Think of all the fellas I haven't kissed…_

Goodness, what is she doing to me! Does all she want is my money?  Yasha's money?  Why why why!  Why am I reading into the blasted songs she is listening to!

_I've been an angel all year, Santa Baby_

_So hurry down the chimney tonight_

Why do I just want to hurry down the chimney?  Why do I want to get her into my life?

_I really do believe in you_

_Lets see if you believe in me…_

So, lets get the facts straight. A) I definitely am sexually attracted to her b) she is a virgin (V-card member) c) she is dating my younger brother  d) he is out of town e) there is definitely some sexual tension in the air since the kiss  f) –

_Hurry…_

Okay!  f) she is my partner in business g) she doesn't want a repeat performance  h) I don't have a present for her I) she has already given me a present J) I really really want her right now K) I don't think she wants me L) how can she not want me?  M) Maybe because she is dating your brother? N) True, but that can always be changed! O) Abso-bloody-lutely P) I'm pathetic q) no you're not R) yes, I am, I'm talking to myself WHILE making a list that is going to run out of letters in the alphabet S) Wow, that's talented T) Jesus Christ!  U) The real meaning of Christmas! V)  For Christians W) You're right, you're pathetic X) why am I writing this anyway?  Y) Yes, yes, Kagome, facts, Kagome Z) Shit shit, no more letters.

So, as for the facts: my list pales in comparison to any other list ever created, I'm pathetic and definitely want Kagome now.  _Just as a piece of ass?_ Just as a piece of ass.  _For now, right?  _No!  Always just a piece of ass!  

"She is always a blasted piece of ass!" Bloody hell, I said that out loud.  Straining my ears to hear any noise of recognition I sighed and collapsed on my bed once again.  Why why why?  Why must I be subjected to the male hormonal idiocies of my brain when I am in dire need of some bloody sense?  I sighed and closed my eyes, as "Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire" lilted from the bathroom to my ears.  

Bless Christmas…even though this year its stressing me out.

I sighed again.  Completely pathetic.

Conclusions: I need a therapist, Kagome, and more eggnog.  How is that for Yuletide cheer, ne? 

---------------------------

Special thanks the The Beatles and Eartha Kitt for the listening delights.


	4. The Snowball Effect

Hey there! I am trying very hard to finish this before Christmas so…have fun!  Don't worry, things are progressing and I am thinking that there is about one more chapter in store for this story and then I can focus on SP and ISWT!  I hope to hear from you!

Read and Enjoy,

--MC

P.S. Thanks to Girltype for the snowball fight idea.  It definitely helped with the progression of the story!  You're awesome!  And you're CLEARLY a version of me…my darling!  (Bwahhahahaha!)

-------------------------------------------------

So, there is about eleven more days left and I still haven't a clue of what to get her.  So far I have seen her in a ball gown, kissed her, listened to her sing in the shower and gone to buy her two Christmas presents and came back empty handed.  She is still dating my brother who disappeared somewhere in the log of those past events and now we are alone in my mansion, left to provide each other entertainment when she isn't at work or annoying the hell out me.  I'm aroused, pissed off, annoyed and highly confused—two of which states I could do without.  You can guess which.  (Yes, aroused is one of them! I am not that hormonal—what do you think I am; a woman or a teenage boy? I fancy not) Christmas is definitely still in full swing and I am left in the dust (still).  Feeling ready to tear anyone's head off (work is still impossible) I am so not in the mood when I decide to take a walk around the grounds, snow surrounding everything.  Just everything, everything is making me crazy.  I think I should tell Kagome that she needs to leave the house, perhaps I could work when she isn't present.  Then, maybe then life could return to normal.  God, she is just a distraction—my brother's distraction that has now manifested itself into my life and now has become MY distraction, MY life, MY annoyance.  Jesus, if the woman was any more of a distraction I would think that Yasha had planted her in my life on purpose to drive me clinically insane so he could have the company, all the money and the house.  And then, Kagome.  Which, well, I DON'T want.  But when I think about her it just makes me feel all warm and…and…coughs fuzzy? Inside.  I have suddenly become a Hallmark card.  Conclusions: definitely need to see therapist ASAP.  Where the hell is that infernal woman anyways?  Kagome, the woman who smells of blueberries and April showers and may flowers and I am talking nonsense again.  Its Christmas for Nutcracker's sake, I need to be thinking more—snow angels and heavenly eggnog and wreaths and—

What the bloody hell was that?  I felt a distinct "SPLAT!" on my left shoulder.  Turning around slowly I scanned the premises with cat-like agility.  Or perhaps dog-like sleuth techniques?  And would a burglar attack me with…with…snowballs?  I think not.  However, if it was Christmas, it would be the most inexpensive weapon, unless you lived somewhere without snow well then it would—

It happened again.  What the bloody hell is going on?  And I swear this time I heard some giggling going on from the side of that bush over there.  Blast it all—it better not be Kagome or she is going to get something she did NOT bargain for!  Once again slipping into my sleuth mode I stealthily slid into the back of the bush.  And then it was all very strange.  It seemed as if my life flashed before my eyes, well, if my life was white with red and blue spots then perhaps it flashed before my eyes but I couldn't really tell because there was snowball blocking my view.  The giggling was much louder and I blindly continued to advance, feeling snowballs connect in practically every body part imaginable—Kagome could obviously hit her targets well rounded-ly.  Finally, the attack seemed to stop, but for all I knew I could just not be feeling anything because I wasn't exactly wearing a heavy snow jacket and my dress pants weren't keeping me in the warmest condition.  I was most likely numb from any sort of cold.  Using this to my advantage I caught sight of my red and blue enigma (which happened to be Kagome wearing her red snow jacket and blue pants) running towards the house laughing uproariously.  Moving quite sluggishly due to my numbed state I was just about to the doors when I felt tiny arms surround my waist from behind.  My pitiful heart started beating like it was in love or something and I tried to turn around in her arms but she held me tight.  Whispering in my ear, she whispered in a very husky-sounding voice,

"Tell me how this feels when we're done," and then proceeded to dump a handful of snow down the back of my shirt.  It was extra cold down my back since her words had proved to heat me up to outrageous amounts in the small amount of time it took her to say them and I had to do a little funny dance (legs flinging wildly, hands shaking articles of clothing, jumping up and down to get the darn snowball out of my shirt which inevitably led to it going down my pants where the process was repeated and then left me with a damn spot on the back of my thigh and water dripping uncomfortably down the rest of my leg) which proved unsuccessful in the extraction of the snow.  

"You'll pay for that, you little wench!" I cried humorously, for even if it was uncomfortable; it was Kagome and she was playing with me, which I enjoyed immensely.  After bending down to get something I turned at Kagome put up a great chase until I finally pinned her against the wall of the yard which led to the garden hidden on the other side.  Pushing her up on the wall to the point where she had to brace herself on my shoulders to stay upright, I brought my face dangerously close to hers.

"Tell me how this feels when we're done," I said equally huskily and brought her mouth to mine abruptly, silencing her heavy breathing and bringing her heaving chest closer to my own.  As the kiss continued and she opened her mouth to me, the snowball hidden in my hand dropped to the ground to enable me to hold her face with both my hands.  As her face came in contact with my cold hand I could feel the sharp intake of breath against my lips.  

"You're absolutely freezing, Mr. Takamada! You're shaking!"  She said to me, looking worriedly into my eyes.  In truth, the numbness was beginning to wear off and turn into the point where you were colder than anything you had been in your life and I didn't notice because I was kissing her.  

"Yes, I'm shaking, if you'll kiss me it will stop," I pleaded, but her expression became hard and I was soon lead into the house.  Realizing that kissing her was probably not the best idea since I was leaning on her with most of my weight since I was covered with practically the whole lawn of melted snowballs, Kagome lead me to my room.  Through half-lidded eyes I noticed she was removing my clothing and I had half a mind to wish she was going to give me some sexual therapy to warm me up.  However the other half of my mind was self conscious and didn't want her to see me when I was actually in need of help.  I wanted her to depend on me, not support me.  But I needed her at the moment so I allowed her to continue in silence.  She got me to my boxers and then she patted me down with fluffy towels from the bathroom.  I slightly remember her talking about how putting me in the hot bath would be a bad idea since I needed to be acclimated slowly to warmth and so I was dressed in my flannel pajamas (which I never wore but nonetheless owned) and put me to bed.  As she was tucking me in I grabbed her wrist,

"Please, please stay with me.  Just for tonight," I pleaded again, wondering if she would actually say yes.

"But Inuyas—"

"He won't have to know…" I said before closing my eyes.  I heard her sigh slowly as she left the room and I frowned when I heard her door close.  However, sleep was the most important thing on the agenda and I was almost in the land of Never Never when I heard the door open again and I felt my bed dip with the slight weight of a small woman.  Glancing over my shoulder I smiled at the beautiful sight Kagome made and flopped over to my other side once she settled in and wrapped my arms around her like she was my favorite teddy bear.  Cuddling to her I drifted off to sleep, not caring if she was with Inuyasha or not.  

I awakened to the most beautiful sight—Kagome tucked into my chest like she belonged there, holding onto me for dear life, while we supported each other in sleep.  My arms were like steel bands around her small frame, not wanting to see her eyes open with disappointment and disgust.  However, her eyes inevitably opened without any kind of prompt from me and she smiled at me.  We're things changing between us?

"You're feeling better?"  She asked, seemingly unaware of her position as of yet.

"Yes, especially since you're here, Kagome," I whispered, kissing her temple lovingly.  She glanced at my arms clasped around her and how hers were similarly employed and shook her head.

"I don't think we should—"

"Shh.  Just let me have this one moment," I asked.  Not waiting for an answer, I kissed her lightly, as if testing the waters of her compliance.  When I received no hesitation, I deepened the kiss perceptively, allowing my body to settle over her own gently.  Using one hand to balance myself, I permitted my other to wander her beautiful body, exploring and learning her curves, wanting to never forget the wonderful dips and hollows my fingers mapped like a geographer.  I heard her moan and that was all I needed to continue; kissing her jaw, collarbone and nudging her nightgown aside with my nose; the valley between her breasts.  Her hands in turn went under my shirt and began exploring my muscles and skin hidden beneath my clothing of jackets and suits.  Pulling off my shirt to allow her more access, I removed hers as well, letting out a hiss of satisfaction when I felt skin upon skin.  Just when I was about to reach my hand down her sweats, her own reaching for the same conclusion—I paused, remembering something vitally important: she was a virgin.  Not wanting to take her when she was in a relationship (with another person) and when I wasn't sure that she loved me (or that I loved her for I wanted it to be special), I stopped, pulling away from her sweet body.  Her eyes opened and then widened with shame and horror written across her features.  Wordlessly she left my room and my heart made no move to stop her, unable to find the words to explain my reasoning.  She was just a piece of ass, right?  _Riiiiight._

Later I heard the door slam and heard her leaving for work.  I sat up in bed, unable to comprehend exactly what was going on.  Why didn't I just take her?  She was more than willing…_Because you know she would have regretted it later.  _True, but now that may be all I ever get from her.  How can I have given up this opportunity?  _Perhaps it is because you feel something else for her…_Shit…I need to take to her.  Dragging on some clothes I found crumpled on the floor I ran to my car, trying to get to the office as quickly as possible.  

I rushed into the conference room, hair tangled and my suit disarray.  I had to explain to her why, why I did…why I did what I did.  

"I need to talk to you!"  I said, while interrupting her power point presentation and the entire meeting.  It seemed like everyone could read the desperation in my voice.

"What do you need Mr. Takamada?  I am in the middle of a meeting.  Certainly this could wait—"

"Kagome!  I need you now!"  I didn't mean to sound so completely desperate or conversely sexual, for I did need her any way possible, but still, no need for the board and the company I was trying to take over to know that, is there? She complied with a slight smile and a small explanation to the board while she marched outside with me in tow.  

"What could you possibly want?  Is there anything that you can explain now and not befo—"  Her anger was impossible to deal with.  She left me there, left me alone at home and I didn't want to come into the office but there was nothing to be done.  So, I kissed her, I dragged her unwilling body towards mine and kissed her again for all I was worth, hoping and praying she would at least respond or do something after this morning.  Her lips subtly moved against mine and my heart pounded painfully against my chest as I brought her even closer and bent her body backward under the force of my kiss.  Her hand inched up my chest and brushed through my hair once before resting on my cheek.  And then suddenly the hand pulled back and slapped me for all SHE was worth.  I jumped back, releasing her lips in surprise and utter amazement that first, she would have the guts to hit me and two that I was even kissing her (and she reciprocated!) again after the debacle of this morning.  

"I have to go back in there and finish the meeting.  Please, Sesshomaru, I can't do this now."  She left me standing outside the conference room strangely lighthearted.  She never once mentioned that she could do it because she was with Yasha.  She only mentioned she had to finish the meeting.  And thirdly, she said she can't do this _now_ which meant that she had to finish the meeting and "then we could go off and fuck like two wolves in the snowy Montana wilderness. Or something like that." (Incumbent) I left the office aware that my feelings toward her had changed inexplicably but I didn't know how much…

Okay! Let's get down to it.  Kagome once again gave me another gift.  The other day.  She gave me leather bound appointment book that would fit in the inside pocket of my jacket so I could just have my schedule with me all the time instead of having to phone my secretary or something.  Which I thought was a nice gift considering we had been not really on speaking terms since well, since I went to work and royally embarrassed myself.  However, it was funny looking back on it because Tanner (the exec from a company we are currently thinking of taking over if everything goes well and according to plan) was completely smitten with Kagome since day one, and when I came in there OBVIOUSLY having a thing with her it was just classic.  Oh, I love it when I can scare men away from my territory while looking completely hideous and stressed out.  Not many people can accomplish that—let me tell you.  I mean, some people are too nice about things (Kagome) and some people are too stupid (Yasha).  Not everyone can be talented in the bastard arena and fortunately or unfortunately (however you look at it), I am blessed with that specific talent.  I don't need to spare anyone's feelings and I don't need to sit there and kiss someone's ass to make myself look better or feel better.  Even when I had people who were my superiors they liked my brazened attitude because it meant that I could take care of myself in the workplace.  They usually sent me to fire people—so then everyone was afraid of me when I arrived in their office for any kind of business.  Having that kind of power amuses me to no end and I get a little "high" for lack of a better term when I can sit there and make people cower in front of me.  Which I guess is the reason why I think the whole thing with Kagome is insane.  It is pretty obvious she likes me; I mean, come on here… "I can't do this now"?  That CLEARLY means that she wants me and she couldn't have me there because she was in a meeting and also because of the fact about Inuyasha.  Sheesh!  Why does she have to sit there and just stay in a relationship that she so PERCEPTIBLY does not want to be in?  It is so APPARENT to everyone but her and I don't think I can handle it any longer.  EVIDENTLY I think I need to clue her into my logic, which she NOTICEABLY agrees with since she is in love with me.  Oh bugger.  I think I need to take a cold shower or something.  I cannot sit here and VISIBLY lie to myself.  Of course she is physically attracted to me—everyone seems to be.  No, I'm honest. I mean, I don't mean to be pleading for the good-looking man's plight, but the fact of the matter is that the reason why I am clinging to her is because she seems like the woman who wouldn't just see me as a pretty face, wouldn't just see what everyone can see on the surface—what I can see in the mirror.  I think Kagome sees something inside me that we both don't even recognize at the moment and it frightens me.  Perhaps it frightens her as well, I don't know.  But I just want someone to like me for who I am and not because of my face, of my money, of my sexual prowess, of my wits—of anything that makes up who I am but does not define who I am.  I want someone to fall in love with the fact that I love taking showers at night because I love to be warm right before bed.  I want someone to fall in love with the fact that being organized and having a clean workplace gives me the utmost pleasure.  I want someone to fall in love with the fact that on Wednesdays I never miss an episode of "West Wing" or how on every Tuesday I go out to eat because it is simply something that makes me happy.  And with Kagome, I think she will notice these things, perhaps it is just something that I feel for her or it is perhaps something that I have subconsciously observed but I think she is the one that would understand who I am even when I don't know yet.  I want someone who I can't simply see my future with—but someone who I can't see my future without.  

Sighing, I brushed back my hair from my shoulder as if nothing mattered; visibly cutting myself off from the train of thought I had occupied myself with for some time past.  As my hair dipped back into my face (brushing it back had become a futile attempt to keep it there since I had left it long when I was younger) and shrouded me from the outside world, I dared to bring my thoughts once again on Kagome.  She, she was just someone who I needed.  That was it, the bottom line.  And when I glanced at the calendar, noticing I had just about five days left until Christmas I began to realize the extent of my dilemma.  

What can you possibly give to the someone who makes you feel like you would never need anything again as long as you have them a present that could even remotely explain that feeling?  

P.S.  What does it mean that she actually used my first name…finally?


	5. RunnerUp Prince

Hey everyone!  I thought this was going to be the last chapter, but I lied.  Oh well, one more to go!  Thank you for all the feedback!  It's awesome!  Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to write!

Read and enjoy,

-MC

P.S. Happy Holidays!

-------------------------------------------

You know what?  Christmastime was definitely here.  Gracious, it was Christmas day already and I was standing in front of the Christmas tree.  It was a proverbial "Oh Christmas Tree" spectacle if I do say so myself.  Kagome had found me decorating the tree with a glass of red wine (alone, per custom, Yasha was somewhere off in the desert for all I care, honestly, he doesn't know a good thing when its staring him in the face and he doesn't know when to not leave a good thing somewhere where someone could just steal it away, per chance, or whatnot) and decided to join me.  

_"You can't sit here alone with excellent red wine, decorating a Christmas tree.  You could have asked me, you probably miss Inuyasha when he's gone like this," she said wistfully, making me smile in spite of myself and the absurd notion that Yasha could ever be missed in any type of situation.  _

_"You're right, Kagome, I should have known you would have been willing to spend some quality time with the good ol' boss."_

_"Somehow that sounds dirtier than you probably wanted it to sound," she chuckled, rewarding me with one of her genuine smiles.  I shot her a wolfish grin._

_"It could be the wine, but I think I meant every word I said, innuendos included."  I wiggled my eyebrows for the added effect while I poured her a glass of wine.  While I brought it over to her, I allowed myself to press my chest against hers, holding the glass away from her at an arm's length.  "It could very well be the wine," I whispered as I leaned into her further, pressing my lips against her ear, "but I'd like to think it was just you."  _

_"Sesshomaru I—"  I pressed my finger to her lips, silencing her.  I didn't want to hear what she had to say; the lies, the excuses, the pathetic loyalty to someone who might be out screwing anything that somewhat resembles a female of the species.  Her loyalty would prove useful if only she would dote on someone (cough cough) more appropriate and deserving of her affections.  I pulled her close, testing my willpower to not kiss her as I brought her lips to mine.  Against her lips I said,_

_"We have a tree to decorate," I couldn't resist licking her lips once before pulling away and setting her glass on the table behind her.  Picking up a Santa dressed in beach clothes from the side cabinet, I turned away and started to decorate the tree once more.  Pretending to look for a decent spot on the tree to place the ornament I closed my eyes, trying to slow my breathing to a normal pace.  My mind played images of Kagome turning me around and confessing her love; Kagome whisking me around and slapping me and then kissing me senseless (this didn't make sense and yet it ended in kissing so I allowed it); Kagome whirling me around and pressing me to the nearest wall where she then set herself to the task of devouring me whole.  And yet the only sounds I heard after a few moments were of her picking up an ornament from the side cabinet and placing it on the tree, acting as nothing happened.  I wanted to shout and then push her into the wall and kiss her senseless and while we tumbled to the floor about to make love I would confess my feelings for her and yet I held myself back.  No matter what I wanted to do, no matter what angle I looked at the situation, no matter how I felt, Kagome just wasn't wanting, feeling or even needing me the same way I wanted, felt and needed her.  But still, even though I had this epiphany, I still needed to get her the perfect Christmas present; my heart would not rest until I accomplished at least that for her.  _

_It took us about two hours to fully decorate the tree to Kagome's liking and the five glasses of wine she drank (I swear I thought she had three) had taken effect about an hour into the whole endeavor, so she was a little hard to please.  Finally she was finished and I was about to lead her up to bed when she grasped my arm and whirled me around._

_"Sesshomaru, I shink you look gorgeous tonight," she slurred a little, wrapping her hand around my neck to play with the hair there.  With the other hand she grabbed the buckle of my pants and jerked me forward against her and once there she wrapped her legs around my waist in a sad attempt to jump up into my arms.  I caught her nonetheless, fortunately, fully aware of her proximity.  "Hey big guy, I don't feel anything hard down there," and she thrust a bit to make exactly where she meant known.  My body, not able to deny her shot into attention and I blushed sheepishly to my pathetic reaction to her one thrust.  "That's the ticket," she moaned, thrusting some more against me and closing her eyes to bring her lips towards mine.  My hands, which were previously holding her thighs grasped her buttocks in an attempt to hold her closer as I started to bring us up the stairs, but the action only proved to draw a moan from both of us.  Her lips were slightly brushing my own, but I held myself back, knowing that somewhere in the back of my mind in the land of decency, she didn't really want this, she didn't want me and it was just the alcohol talking.  But the way she moved against me, the way she reacted and gasped when I kneaded her thighs was merely making my mind grow even more hazy and more excepting of her advances.  Finally I reached my destination and half-paused when I went passed my door.  I would never have unmarried relations in my mother's room and that was where I brought her.  In fact, I don't think I would have any kind of relations in her room but that was just me, Kagome had other plans.  When I laid her on the bed her legs refused to let me go which resulted in me falling on top of her.  "Oh, now that's what I like to feel," she groaned.  Not knowing what to do in the slightest I started rubbing her thighs, trying to get her off me.  When that didn't work I went on to plan B._

_"Honey, I have to get my clothes off," I said, my throat catching at the thought of having to convince her of this in real life, when she was completely sober and she would want me so bad I had to remind her of the basics.  Finally she complied after pouting extraordinarily sexy, considering she was pretty tipsy and I was able to stand up.  "Kagome, you don't really want this," I said once I was free, convincing myself that I didn't want to take her drunk.  "You're a virgin; your first time should be special."  She grabbed my shirt and brought me down to my knees to kneel next to the bed.  She looked at me with what seemed a moment of clarity, tracing her hand down my face.  _

_"You really love me, don't you?"  She said, seemingly completely coherent.  I stuttered._

_"What, what does that have to do with anything?"  She gazed at me, her eyes almost ready to tear._

_"Inuyasha wouldn't have stopped."  She turned away from me on the bed and I drew in a sharp gasp.  _

_"Yes, you know he would, he would have stopped—"  I mentally smacked myself, unable to understand why I knew he wouldn't have stopped her when she was so obviously asking for it and I was sitting her, at the threshold of having the woman I might—well, and I was here defending his nonexistent honor.  What is my angle?  Did I even want her to love me?  And did I love her?  _

_"Shut up Sesshomaru, go away." She huffed at me and I didn't know what to do.  Should I just leave?  Should I tell her that I was falling in love with her?  My mind was on overdrive since my body was still stuck in "sex-mode" and it willed my feet to walk out of her room and into my own.  Sleep never came and the next morning it seemed as if the whole night was simply a dream; or Kagome was a superb actress.  _

So far I had received five more presents from her, varying in size and shape and content.  One was a book that I was dying to read (how she knew one could only guess), another was a cheese basket which was heavenly and we shared some wine and cheese in a picnic that night while we talked of many things.  Even another was a rather funny snow sculpture of myself at the office; long hair, pensive expression, legs crossed at the ankle, reclining in my chair and tapping my pen on my mahogany desk.  Another gift entailed the treat of getting a massage (how did she know I love this?) from a woman with hands sent from god himself, yet I couldn't help thinking it would have been even better if she volunteered to do it herself.  Finally she gave me, yesterday, a great big hug (yes! Although I'm not quite sure this was in the package) and supposedly sent carolers my way (nooooo…), but I quickly shooed them out of the door, giving them twenty dollars not to tell Kagome that I didn't listen.  Who knew if that worked out?  And still I was clueless as to what to get her.  I mean, of course there was still the, well, the, well, I had no idea!  I mean, what could I get her honestly, when the only thing I was actually seriously thinking about getting her would fit around her right ring finger perfectly?  I wanted to just, I don't know, claim her so no one else would ever mistake that she wasn't mine ever again.  But my brain shut down when it came to that and decided to let propriety (which said that a. she was with Yasha still and b. she wouldn't say yes) rule my decision to opt out of that idea. So it left me, here, standing in front of the Christmas tree, with eggnog in my hands, without anything to offer her.  Yasha was still not back from wherever he had to be and I was just standing her for god knows what.  I was about to leave to go find her when she flounced into the room all ready to go outside; in her jacket and snow boots.

"I know what I want to do!" She said spiritedly and jumped over to me and grabbed my arm.  "In fact, it's your last present," she pouted, but smiled once again at my odd expression.  How many presents was this woman going to give me?  It was insanity, honestly.  

"What ever would that be?" I said, leaning down to get to her level while she put her hands on her hips and pouted.

"I don't appreciate you mocking me, Mr. Takamada," she huffed.

"Oh, so it's back to 'Mr. Takamada,' now, is it?"  I smiled slowly, showing all my teeth to her while I mimicked her hands and put mine on my hips.  "I have to say I liked 'Sesshomaru' better."  

"Oh shut up, you old bag," she huffed again, hitting my arm.

"Just because I am, what," I scratched my chin, looking thoughtful, "seven years older than you, you deem it necessary to break out your mirage of comments about the elderly challenged?"  She giggled and grabbed my hand.  "Now, I don't need to lean on you yet, Kagome dear," I said, putting my arm around her shoulder and leaning on her, making her stumble out the door.   

"Ugh, you're heavy," she mumbled under her breath, "come on, hand over the keys, you stingy old man."  

"Why should I do that?"

"Because you belong in a convalescent home and shouldn't be allowed to drive when you're senile.  See, you can't even remember why I should be driving.  Honestly, I don't know how I put up with you."  Kagome grabbed the keys out of my hands and pulled me to the car, shushing my protests with numerous "it's all right dear's" and "now, grandpa, hush's."  I was steaming when she slid into the seat next to me.  Turning the radio to a station with Christmas music she hummed to all of the songs while she drove me wherever, the soft melody practically lost on me, being livid and all.  Although I was smiling, this kind of took the edge off my anger.  "I've never seen you smile so much," she smiled as she stopped the car.  Still smiling she put her hand on my thigh and I had to calm my beating heart.  I was about to confess everything right there—the torment over the Christmas present, my feelings and the complete lack of anything to give her in return of her most generous offerings when her hand slid off my thigh and she pushed my arm.  "Come on, let's go!"

I got out of the car and for the first time took a look around.  She took me to an outdoor ice skating rink.  How, how, Kagome.  That was simply all that could describe it.

She paid for the skates and everything and after lacing up my skates for me (somehow this was a part of the gift, I suppose), she dragged me out on the ice without a backward glance.  She was elegant and gentle as she glided across the ice, she wasn't exactly a natural, nor someone who could go to the Olympics and yet there was this confidence on the ice that I enjoyed to watch, hanging on to the side of the rink, gloved hands toasty.  I wasn't the best skater, no doubt about it, but I didn't want her to think that I wasn't enjoying her gift (which I was, immensely, in fact) so I went out on the ice to join her; my legs were a little wobbly but I managed to make my way to her.  Kagome laughed and smiled and grabbed me for a hug around the middle.  

"You are too cute for words sometimes," she said, which was slightly muffled against my bulky coat.  Putting my hands up to cup her face I made her face me gently.

"What did you say?"  Was this some sort of declaration?  Did she take me here to confess her undying love for me?  Would I get what I really really wanted for Christmas?  Would she do something desperately romantic for me or would she just stand here, with her eyes staring pleasantly into my own and confess; without pomp and circumstance, without anything yet the feeling and words?  

"I said you're too cute for words sometimes."

"I thought so.  Why do you say that?"  She looked at me again in that manner and my heart thudded almost physically against the cage of my chest.  I drew in a breath—

"Because I…Because I…" I stared at her, willing her to tell me, and then—

"Because I love it when you smile."  Or not.  I let out my breath severely disappointed.  However, the evening proved special, she held my hand and steered me with great tenderness, her smile and laughter giving me memories of that night I shall never forget.  I almost confessed to her myself after a particular bad fall, which landed her on top of me and I felt a jab into my stomach from her arm.  Even through all the bulky coats I could feel her small frame, enticing me to wrap my arms around her waist in appreciation.  

"You know, Sesshomaru, I wanted to thank you for the other night."  I looked at her puzzled, unable to recall a time when she needed to give an apology.  "I, I don't know, having Inuyasha gone and just being with you, I don't know, I've been, rethinking things I guess.  What do you think about all this?"  I really didn't have a clue how to respond and I opened my mouth to say something, anything to make the conversation continue when she got up slowly and reached out her hand to assist me as well.  "I should have thought as much, I mean, I guess it was obvious, of course there isn't anything, I mean, yes."  She was mumbling to herself and I was still a little angry that Inuyasha had wiggled his way into another conversation of ours without him even knowing it.  I hated the power he seemed to have over her.  

We drove home in strained laughter, I was trying to bring back the jovial mood of before and yet Kagome seemed bent on being pensive that night.  However I got her to smile and chuckle a little as we walked into the house.  I was in the middle of a particularly funny anecdote when she stopped in her tracks.  There, framed by the tree was none other than Inuyasha himself, in all his glory and radiance (what am I thinking?) I mean, in all his stupidity and confusion.  He smiled at her and I could almost hear my heart breaking as she ran into his arms and hugged him around the neck.  She never hugged ME around the neck, which was the signature hug that meant a girl wanted you to kiss her.  (You know what I mean?  Around the middle are friends, side hugs are friends, and around the neck usually means that a girl likes you because when she pulls away she is right there in front of your face, ready for the kissing.  It is an extraordinary fact, but amazingly enough, true most of the time)  Inuyasha seemed knowledgeable of this fact as he leaned down and gave her a hard kiss, passionate like the ones we had shared before.  I could only stand there in awe and utter heartache as she pulled away, half-smiling at him and sheepishly blushing at me.  I wanted to march up to her and make her respond in front of him as she had those times before, so Inuyasha could see who she really belonged to and yet I couldn't bring myself to do it.  My heart panged in my throat and there was nothing that could convince me that she didn't love me more than seeing her in Yasha's embrace.  I'm pathetic.  

"I have a present for you," he murmured to her, glancing at me and smiling wolfishly for some unknown reason.  "Here, open it."  Kagome's eyes widened and like a child she ripped open the paper and the box that held her present.  She started to tear over a bit as she lovingly took out the pieces of paper that looked like plane tickets.  Upon seeing her destination, I suppose, she flung herself in Inuyasha's arms and he hugged her back, glaring at me the whole while for some unknown reason in smug satisfaction.

"Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! You are amazing!  How did you know I wanted to go to Australia?  I have been wanting to go forever!  Oh Inuyasha this is the—"

Oh my god, please don't say it, don't say it.

"—most perfect present ever!  Thank you so much!"  she kissed him again, but drew away quickly to do a cute little happy dance that made me want to make love to her right under the Christmas tree as Inuyasha watched on in pure horror.  (Now, I'm not really kinky like that but I just want him to KNOW that I was the one to be her first, not him, not anyone else, but me.  If she would let me, that is)  

"The flight is tomorrow, so go pack and then come eat dinner with us," Yasha ordered, like some domineering boyfriend.  Kagome jumped and hugged him again, laughing and then flying out of the room her happiness practically palpable.  Yasha turned to me and then walked over slowly.

"You know, you could have left us a moment of private time," he said as he stopped in front of me.  "But you just had to sit there and watch her, didn't you?  You want her, don't you?" He sneered, anger coming off him in waves.  "Did you even get her something for Christmas, dear brother?  I asked you to take care of her while I was gone, not fall in love with her."  His tone became more serious, "I'm going to ask her to marry me in Australia. She won't be Kagome Shrine anymore.  And perhaps she'll loose something else there as well," he smiled wolfishly again.  I wanted to smack him but I had no right.  It would mean he won and he already knew he had the upper hand, something that had never happened before in my whole entire life.  "I love her, I truly do," he mused and I lost it.

"Then where were you this past week?"  Inuyasha flashed his golden eyes at me.  

"I was off arranging everything for Australia and separating myself from a distraction that I want to claim as my own.  You can understand that, can't you?"  I sighed in annoyance and was about to retort when Kagome jumped in again.

"I'm packed! Let's eat, I'm so hungry!"  She smiled at the both of us and followed Inuyasha into the dining hall.  I was about to enter when she turned back to me and touched my arm.  "I, um, I just wanted to thank you for everything you've given me these past weeks.  I really appreciate it, Mr. Takamada, I do.  I will never forget the time I spent here with you," she kissed my cheek gently and then walked inside the room, leaving me to whisper,

"Please, it's Sesshomaru."  

I had lost her before I had even begun.  


	6. Honestly, Keep Your Hands To Yourself

I awoke with vigor; my mind would not rest (my heart too) until I told Kagome that I, well, that I perhaps lov— that I, well, might actually lov—  that I want her.  And after I confess we can go make hot monkey love in the airport while Inuyasha stares on in horror.  Or perhaps that would be a little too kinky again and he would just have to hear us through the bathroom stall or something to that nature.  Bloody hell, I'm being a little too optimistic here, aren't I?  (Don't answer that)  Anyways, I couldn't just let her leave for whatever it was she was going and just sit there and not believe that I well, that I lov—well, that I want her.  It would be a travesty against the nation to make her think that what happened between us meant absolutely nothing and I was just going to let her get away without telling me the same or something like "fuck off" because that would make me let her go away too…but if she said "I love Inuyasha" then I totally wouldn't believe it…nope, nope, never, wouldn't believe it at all.  NEVER….nope.  Ah, blast it all, I need to get going.  

It was like I was getting ready for work; dressing in my suit and trying to look halfway decent.  I don't know, I just felt like I needed to try for her as I haphazardly dragged a comb through my outrageous mane.  I mean, for me, looking good was never a problem; I had my routine down to a T that I didn't even have to try anymore and yet this morning I felt all wrong and discombobulated.  Feeling disconcerted and unconfident wasn't something I was used to.  In fact, I don't believe I ever felt that way.  Hmm…wait, there was that one…no no, that was _horny_, not disconcerted…yes, well, I've never felt this way before.  Perhaps it was because I was…well…that I lov—ahem, well that I really want her?  Oh bugger, I'm going to miss the blasted plane.  

I ran into the airport wondering what the hell I would actually do if I got anywhere near Kagome at all.  I wondered if I could confess to her as Inuyasha stood there, staring at me and wondering what I was referring to and being confused as to what went on during his trip "away" or whatever he was doing.  I searched through the check-in stands and I ran to the security check point wondering if she was already inside and prepared to buy any random ticket to get in there.  I waited there, my heart sinking as every minute passed, I was about to leave when I spotted—no, not Kagome but Inuyasha's unmistakable hair, which was so much like mine.  I had to already slap a few women's wandering hands away.  Honestly, I know I'm gorgeous, but please restrain yourselves, I'm on a mission here.  

Pushing through the crowd I made my way to Kagome and her unfortunate counterpart.  Or fortunate, if you think about it another way.  Oh well, no time to dwell.

"Kagome, I need—"

"Sesshomaru?"  She looked up, surprised to see me, I suppose.  Inuyasha whipped his head around at her comment and growled, pulling Kagome's arm closer to his body.  Kagome glanced at Yasha before she brought her attention back to me.  "Why are you here?  Did we forget anything?  Are you alright?"  She said this quite quickly and before I had even begun to register half of what she said I was being checked over by her careful and delicate hands.  Bringing her hands into mine before she searched even further and made an already uncomfortable moment (for me, blast my damn hormonal reactions) even more uncomfortable, I kissed her fingers.

"Please, can I talk to you for a minute?"  Her eyes didn't stray from mine, she didn't even look back to seek Inuyasha's permission as I delicately pulled her into a secluded corner, under Inuyasha's unfortunately watchful eye.  

"What's wrong, Sesshomaru?"  I brought my finger to her lips to silence her, unable to speak for a moment, only capable of brushing my hand through her hair and pulling her closer to me.  

"Kagome, Kagome, I love you, I need you with me.  Please don't go with him, I need you more than anything."  I held her tighter and then let her go, looking into her eyes, awaiting a response.  My heart beat out of my chest, and I honestly felt a little sick.  I can't believe I just said that.  When she continued to look at me with complete confusion and silence, I brought her closer to me again.  "I see, I understand, but just remember that I will always be here."  It pained me so much; I was never denied anything before.  "Just kiss me once more, like you mean it, before you go.  Please."  I leaned down and took her lips in a passionate kiss, unable to do anything to stop myself from dragging her body closer and deepening the kiss as she responded beautifully.  I groaned harshly as her body moved against mine and before anything more could happen in the bloody airport I pulled away, pecking her lips gently to delay the inevitable.  However, the inevitable was standing a few feet away and he was giving me a look that I couldn't decipher.  I turned my attention back to Kagome and she stared back at me, her eyes wide and innocent, her shaking finger brushing her lips as if in disbelief.  Oh, it was completely beautiful.  I gave her a look that could only be described as longing as I left the circle of her arms, heart breaking but unable to look back for fear I wouldn't be able to leave.  If she was happier with Inuyasha, then so be it.  I would…I grit my teeth…support her in every decision she made because…well…I want her to be happy.  I sighed.  When had I become so pathetic?

Walking back to my car, completely dejected, I tried to look at the bright side of things.  Its not like Kagome would be completely out of my life, I would see her often.  And I could be close to her children and I would be an Uncle.  However, it would probably hurt even more to see how happy she is without me, but at the same time, I think that I could survive as long as she smiled at me and hugged me and talked to me once in a while.  I would even sacrifice the main living bedroom for her and Yasha; it was the only place for her to really live comfortably.  And since I wouldn't be getting married, it would be unfair and most revengeful of me to keep it.  Yasha had won, so why decide to be stubborn about anything anymore?  At least he didn't kick me when I was down; there was no comment or anything when I turned away, when Kagome chose him.  I looked up at the planes, landing and taking flight in the sky, wondering what I would be doing if I was the one Kagome was sitting next to in the plane.  Would I be able to stand the long flight without ravishing her (and avoid the cramping of my long legs)?  Would I act like we were already on our honeymoon, holding her hand and being a sweet husband to be?  Or would I be disgruntled and sarcastic, my usual cold and caustic self, with her on my arm, laughing joyously despite my harmless complaints and grumbles (sounds more like it)?  I shook my head from the thoughts, allowing my hair to wave around me in a cascading rainfall of hair and I wanted to cut it at that one moment.  I couldn't believe that I could be so masochistic in this manner; actually allowing myself to think about these things that made me hurt so bad I could actually see red as my heart bleed down my shirt.  Ah, a touch too graphic at times and yet, it didn't seem to matter at the moment.  Still hiding behind the curtain of my hair I pulled out my keys and stepped up to my car and stopped.  Again I wished to cut my hair but for different reasons as I shoved it back behind my head, permitting me to see clearly.  My heart leapt out of my chest and practically jumped on her, it did.  She was there, here, now, leaning against my car as if she belonged there (which, by all means, she did).  

"Whateryou—"  I stuttered, completely dumbfounded and slightly unable to think with all the butterflies in my stomach and my heart at the moment.   _Does this mean what I think it means, does this mean what I think it means, does this mean what I think it means?  PLEASE let it mean what I think it means, please let it mean what I think it means, please let it mean what I think it means, please let it mean what I think it means. _

"I never got to give you your real present," she smiled as she gracefully walked towards me and closed the gap between our bodies, her lips molding over mine.   I broke away from the heavenly moment.

"What about Yasha?  What about Australia?  And you already gave me a Christmas present, in fact, you gave me several," I babbled incoherently, trying to understand what this could possibly mean.  Was Yasha alone on the plane?  Was the seat next to him empty?  Did they get her baggage off the plane, because it is a safety hazard, you know, if you don't and that could mean that something could happen to her if they didn't get her baggage—she brought her hand to my face to cup my cheek.  All trivialities melted away.

"Sesshou, I give you my heart this year and every other year to come."  She smiled at me again and our lips found each other, seeking physical confirmation for what she voiced.  It was in every caress, brush of quivering lips and little whimper she made when I subtly licked her lips.  I drew away from her smiling truly, completely happy for the first time in a long while.  

"Funny, I got you the same thing," I chuckled lightly, releasing that it was pathetically like some cheesy romance comedy.

"Merry Christmas Sesshou," she smiled once more, glancing over her shoulder to watch a plane rise to the air and fly away.  She brought her gaze back to me as I drew her closer in my arms and tilted her chin up.  We looked into each others eyes and I spoke the truth, hugging her tighter.

"Well, it seems we both have had a most rewarding Christmas…"  I laughed lightly.

"Sorry I never gave you the perfect Christmas present."

"That's okay.  I'm actually Jewish," she laughed as she kissed me again.

"WHAT?  You mean I was supposed to get you EIGHT presents?"  I yelled, flopping back against my car.  "And I couldn't even get you one…" I looked back at her, completely amazed and overwhelmed, realizing that with her things just always had to be complicated.  But it was a complicated I could live with.  I think…

Now that's what I call a rewarding Christmas.  Happy Holidays…

---------------------------------------------

Inuyasha lay back in his seat and sighed, unable to contain the smile on his face.  Unfastening his seatbelt, he allowed himself a harsh bark of laughter before he controlled himself.  He had enough time to laugh himself into a hysterical stupor once he got to Australia.  Looking at the ground below he blew a kiss to the rapidly departing earth beneath him.            

"Merry Christmas, brother.  I hope you enjoy your present…"  And with that comment he was laughing again, unable to contain the joy and rapture he felt at the evidence of a successful plan.  Some would swear they could see a red sleigh…

FIN

HAPPY HOLIDAYS

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey ya'all—did you really think I could end it there?  Nah…have faith, Sess always gets his girl, trust me.  Oh well, in this fic at least.  I hope you enjoyed the smashing conclusion to "Rewarding Christmas" for I sure did…I guess.  Sorry it took so long!  And onto my other stories…don't forget to write and tell me what you think.  Thank you all for your reviews and responses, they are greatly appreciated.  

I hope you read and enjoyed,

--MC


End file.
